


Never again

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Jasper Jones - Craig Silvey
Genre: F/M, That's why it's hetro, This started as an assignment but it isn't shit so I'm posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47





	

He needed to get back to her. It’s been to long since he had seen her and even longer than the last time he had heard from her. He just needed to know that she’s okay.

He missed everything about her. He missed the way her blonde locks tumbled in waves across her shoulders. He missed the way her bright blue eyes sparkle when she gets passionate about her hobbies. He missed the way she’d get all shy and glace away when he’d compliment her. He missed the way her laugh resinated and enlightened everyone who heard it. He missed the way she’d curl into his side when they wasted their weekends away watching the clouds and dreaming of their future together. He missed the way her hand had always fit so perfectly in his. He missed the way she smelt. He missed her so, so very much. 

He knew it had been too long since he had last seen her. He knew that things were off between the two of them. He knew that Laura was feeling alone. But he wasn’t there when she needed him to be and he regretted it so much. She was always there for him even when she was deep into the void of depression herself. He knew so much about Laura but he didn’t know where she was. 

He passed her house. He’d passed the park where she’d spend her afternoons. He’d passed her place in the quite alley way downtown. And yet she wasn’t there. She wasn’t anywhere.

He knew she had to be somewhere but he didn’t know where.

He felt lost. 

He went home. He reverted to his closed off state. He felt the judgmental glare of the few awake. He hated it. He hadn’t done anything wrong except be born at the wrong time into the wrong family. 

His hair was blowing in the gentle wind as he ran. He was desperate for Laura. He craved her touch. He needed to hear her voice. He needed to know she was okay. But how could he ever know if she was okay when he couldn’t even find her.

He arrived back at his glade and he was horrified. What he saw will scar him for life. The body of the one person he needed to see was lifeless. She was hanging there and it was too late for him to do anything. 

She was once so full of life with the brightest smile and now what? She’s been reduced to nothing but a wind chime wafting with the wind. She was once the brightest thing in his life but now all of her many colours had dulled down to a sickening off-white and it was a little more than off putting. The way she her smile would light up a room was never going to happen again hell she’d never be able to pull a face of disgust at the burn of the whiskey he had given her. Never again would she dance freely with her dress circling around her as she spun. Never again would he feel her warm embrace. Never again would he hear her sweet voice. She would never hear him say ‘I love you’.


End file.
